Optical position sensors have been disclosed in previous patents, including Kinney et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,857,726; Arnett U.S. Pat. No. 5,004,910; Kinney et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,222,105; and Halliday U.S. Pat. No. 5,334,978. These prior patents provide methods and devices for the encoding and decoding of binary modulated light spectrum in order to recover encoded intelligence. Halliday U.S. Pat. No. 5,334,978 discloses a method of detecting and decoding a received Manchester Encoded, Gray Coded data word signal, and is incorporated by reference herein. The object of the present invention is to provide an improved high resolution capability for optic position sensors. The enhanced resolution capability of the position sensor is provided by analog tracks on a mask which effects a much finer measurement than that previously accomplished by a digital data bit pattern. It is the object of the present invention to provide an optic position sensor that utilizes a digital data bit pattern or word signal providing the capability of measuring or determining with high resolution the percentage or amount of travel sensed by the sensor.